Little Kisses
by FearlessAndRed
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring House of Anubis characters Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray. Each chapter is a short story. Chapter 5 for HOA One Shot Day 2012. Chapters 6 and 7 for HOA One Shot Day 2013.
1. A Reunion

_Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis._

* * *

_A/N: Hello! So, I decided to start putting all my Jara one-shots in one story, and I chose to call it Little Kisses because I liked the name of my story Quick Kisses so much I decided to use a similar title. To start off I will just be putting my old Jara one-shots in here, so don't expect anything new for the first 5 chapters (including this one) but after that I'll be putting all my new ones in here. _

* * *

_Summary: For Jasmine (justkeeptyping). Not only did she dedicate a story to me, but she is an amazing writer and a wonderful friend. Enjoy._

* * *

_For Jasmine._

It was 5 years after everyone at Anubis house had left the high school and everyone had been invited to a reunion dance back there. The furniture in the drama room had been taken out and replaced with a few chairs and small circular tables covered in white cloth that were scattered around the edge of the room. There was also a long rectangular table with lots of different food on top. But the thing that caught everyone's eye when they walked in was a banner hanging above the stage saying "Welcome back!" in gold italic writing.

Jerome and Mara walked into the room together holding hands and looked around the room of people dancing to the music. Mara was dressed in a navy one shoulder bodycon dress with silver and gold embelishment on the shoulder and sleeve that looked like fireworks and her hair was done up in a bun with a few loose wavy strands framing her face. Her shoes were some simple cream, round-toed, court shoes. Jerome was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, black tie and black shoes. His hair was still perfectly styled just as it had been 5 years ago.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Mara said, kissing Jerome on the cheek before walking off to the food table.

Jerome looked around the room for someone to talk to and noticed Nina and Fabian standing together. He walked over to them, his hands in his trouser pockets, and said "You two still together then?"

Nina raised an eyebrow and said "Yes."

"Of course we are. What do you mean?" Fabian asked.

Jerome shrugged. "Well, it's just that you two used to be a bit on and off that's all. I mean, for example, you got together at the end of Nina's first term here, then within the first couple of weeks of the next term you'd broken up. Oh, then you got back together again and etcetera."

Fabian looked offended. "Like you can talk Jerome, you're hardly one for committing to relationships. Have you forgotten your own reputation?"

"Keep up with the times, _Fabes_. I've changed." Jerome said as Amber came rushing over to them, pulling Alfie along by his hand.

"Oh my gosh!" She said excitedly. "Guess what?"

Fabian and Nina looked at each other and smiled. "What?" Nina asked.

"No, you have to guess!" Amber said smiling.

"But-" Fabian started but Amber interrupted.

"Oh, you're too slow." She said, shaking her head. "Mara just told me her and Jerome are engaged!"

"Aw, that's lovely." Nina said, then turned to Jerome. "Congratulations Jerome."

"Thanks." He said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, congratulations." Fabian said, slightly embarrassed after having just told Jerome he wasn't one for committing to relationships. The only reason he'd said it was because he was annoyed at Jerome for what saying that him and Nina were on and off.

But Jerome obviously wasn't that bothered by it, he was too busy laughing with Alfie to be bothered (Alfie had just made an awful joke).

By the time Mara came back with the drinks, everyone else from Anubis House had walked over and they were all now talking in a group happily (and Fabian and Nina were now not bothered by what Jerome had said).

"Sorry I took so long." Mara said, coming to stand next to Jerome and handing him a glass of Coca Cola. "Someone spilt some sauce in the jug of Cola so they had to go get some more."

"It's alright. Are you okay?" Jerome said.

Mara nodded and brought her glass up to her lips with her left hand and took a sip. "I'm great. Are you?"

"Wonderful." Jerome said, smiling as he glanced at the diamond ring on her left hand which had just caught the light and sparkled.


	2. I Love You, You Idiot

_Summary: "Could you honestly tell me that you love me?" Jerome spat at her. Mara was crying, properly crying, crying like she'd never cried before in her life._

* * *

"Could you honestly tell me that you love me?" Jerome spat at her.

Mara was crying, properly crying, crying like she'd never cried before in her life. They had been going for a walk on campus when suddenly a light-hearted debate had turned into something much, _much_ worse. They stood in an open space of grass, a few steps apart from each other, the wind whipping against their faces, causing Mara's tears to sting even more.

"I've spent years wanting to be with you, _years_ trying to get your attention and when I finally do get you to be my girlfriend you can't even tell me that you feel the same way as I do." Jerome continued.

"Jerome, I never said I didn't lo-" Mara tried stop him but he cut her off.

"Yes you did, you said "You'll have to work harder if you want me to love you" and don't deny it. Those were your_ exact _words." Jerome's blue eyes were piercing through her, killing her.

"I was joking! We were laughing around, I didn't mean it! Of course I didn't, I know you do so much for me and I'm always wishing that I could do something to repay you for how wonderful you are to me." Mara practically screamed at him, trying to get him to believe her, tears still streaming down her face.

Jerome said nothing, still glaring at her.

"I love you! Alright?_ I love you! _People keep telling me I shouldn't, that you haven't really changed, that your not trustworthy, that you're not right for me, but I ignore them and I always will. I love you, you idiot!" Mara took a couple of steps towards him as she said this.

They stood there for a few moments, before Jerome tentatively took a step towards Mara, closing the distance between them.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She replied.

Jerome used his thumbs to wipe away the tears from Mara's cheeks. "I'm sorry I made you cry."

"I'm sorry I joked that I didn't love you."

"I'm sorry I over-reacted."

Mara smiled up at Jerome, whose hands were still placed on her cheeks. He smiled back. He slowly lent down and pressed his lips to hers. Mara's head realed, but she knew she didn't mind that Jerome sometimes caused her to go through several emotions in a minute because she knew that Jerome was the one that she would always want to be with.

Jerome pulled away. "You are a bit of a nerd, but I love you."

Mara laughed. "And you are a bit ridiculous, but I love you too."

And they kissed again.


	3. Kiss Me Anyway

_Summary: In which Mara and Jerome are together and they have a whispered conversation in their English lesson._

* * *

"Hey, Mara."

"Yes, Jerome?"

"I love you."

"Aw, you really are just a big softy!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Alright, but you are too."

"Prove it."

"Okay. You love me."

"Well, yeah but…"

"You have the hots for Jerome Clarke."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god."

"It's true though. You think I'm hot, you want to kiss me, you love me."

"Well, yeah… But you have the hots for Mara Jaffray."

"Indeed I do."

"You think I'm hot, you want to kiss me, you love me."

"That is true."

"Well, not right now. We have to finish this English essay."

"Ah, there's the Mara I know and love."

"Shut up, I need to focus!"

"Ooh, feisty!"

"God, I want to kiss you right now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. It's not the best timing though."

"Kiss me anyway."

"Jerome! We're in the middle of a lesson. The only reason we're getting away with talking is because we're supposed to be working on this essay together."

"Fine, but you owe me a kiss."

"Fine by me."

"Oh really?"

"Jerome! Focus."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Just because we're going out now doesn't mean you can stop focusing in lessons."

"Say that again."

"Say what again?"

"Say "we're going out" again."

"We're going out. Why did you want me to say that?"

"It sounds so good when you say it."

"Jerome, you think anything sounds good when I say it."

"True."

"You are such a softy."

"Not this again."

"But you are Jerome."

"Only for you."

"Aw, see? That's exactly what I meant."

"Alright. I am a big hearted, softy. But only because I love you."

"I love you too."

"Mmm…"

"Jerome! Mara! Stop kissing and get on with your work!"

"Yes, Miss Valentine. Sorry, Miss Valentine."


	4. Like A Late Night Drunk Phone Call

_A/N: I would advise you not to drink a lot of energy drink, like Mara does in this story, too much of anything is not good for you. And Jasmine (justkeeptyping), if you're reading this, I want to thank you because this was my first ever story on this website and you reviewed it and that review was the start of our friendship! You're amazing, okay? And to everyone else who ever reads, reviews, favourites or follows my stories, thank you very much!_

* * *

_Summary: Mara calls Jerome in the middle of the night after having drunk an awful lot of energy drink and they have a very interesting conversation._

* * *

Jerome turned over in his bed and looked at the phone that was ringing on his bedside table, wandering who on earth was calling him in the middle of the night and why (and also how the racket the phone was making was not waking Alfie, who apparently could sleep through anything). He sat up and looked at the screen. It was Mara. Mara didn't usually call people this late at night. This was odd. He accepted the call.

"Hello?" Jerome said groggily.

"Hi Jerome!" Mara replied, she sounded really awake.

"Mara, you are aware that it is in fact three o'clock in the morning?"

"Yeah! I know! But I was with Amber and Nina and Patricia in Amber and Nina's room and we were playing truth or dare and they dared me to drink loads of energy drink – I don't remember how much – and now I have loads of energy and I can't sleep and I really want to talk to you, Jerome."

"I really want to talk to you too Mara but I'm quite tired."

"But I'm not!"

"Well that doesn't change the fact that I am."

"But Jerome!"

"Mara."

"What if I told you a secret?"

"That does change things. But once you've told me you have to let me go to sleep."

"Fine."

"Well what is it then?"

"What's what?"

"The secret Mara. You said you'd tell me a secret."

"Oh. Right. Well I didn't actually have a secret in mind when I said that."

"Well then, I'm going back to sleep."

"No! Just let me think of a secret."

"Fine."

"Oh! I've got one."

"Alright then, out with it."

"You know I broke up with Mick yesterday?"

"Yes – wait! No! I did not know that!"

"Oh. Why didn't I tell you?"

"I have no idea, Mara. I really wish you had though."

"Sorry! Oh, wait! I remember why I didn't tell you."

"Your memory seems to be a bit off when you've had a bit too much energy drink. You're also much more interesting."

"Jerome!"

"I'm kidding. You're always interesting."

"Aw, Jerome!"

"Just tell me why you didn't tell me why you broke up with Mick, and the secret you told me you'd tell me."

"Well, they're the same thing really."

"Just tell me Mara, I'm dying, the suspense is killing me. I am also very tired."

"Don't laugh."

"I won't."

"Good. Well, I didn't tell you that I broke up with Mick because I knew you'd ask me why I broke up with Mick and the reason is you. Not like it was you that actually broke us up but you're the reason why I wanted to break up with him. Because I really like you Jerome and I know I wouldn't have the confidence to say this if I didn't have all this energy, I feel really strange."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"So what, Mara? You haven't asked me a question."

"Oh right, yeah. Um, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will Mara, you energy-high lunatic."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, that's so wonderful! You make me feel amazing."

"Mara, I feel exactly the same way. I have a question for you."

"Mm?"

"Does Mick know any of this?"

"Apart from the fact that we broke up, no."

"Ah. Can I tell him?"

"No! After a little while he'll probably find out that you and I are together but that is all he will find out."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to think I'm an awful person and was falling in love with you while I was still with him!"

"You were falling in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Mara you really are more interesting when you're on an energy high."

"Jerome! I tell you that I love you and all you say is that?"

"You're really in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Well then, Mara Jaffray. I am hopelessly and utterly in love with you too."

"Oh Jerome! Now I'm really sad."

"What? Why?"

"I think I'm coming down from my energy high."

"That does happen."

"I am happy that you love me though."

"I'm happy too Mara."

"I don't like coming down from my energy high Jerome."

"I shouldn't think you do."

"It's not a lot of fun. I…" Then Jerome heard Mara's phone crash to the floor and realised that she'd probably passed out.

"Goodnight Mara". He said, then hung up and went back to sleep.


	5. The Jealousy Game

_Summary: Mara doesn't think she's the jealous type. She also doesn't think she's head-over-heels in love with Jerome. That all changes when Jerome flirts with someone else... Written for JaylaHeart's HOA One Shot Day, 2012._

* * *

Mara opened her locker and took some books out of her bag and placed them in the locker. She glanced to her right and was about to smile when she saw Jerome but then noticed he was surrounded by a group of girls and frowned instead. She got an odd feeling in her stomach that she didn't like and she felt angry and frustrated and full of just… want for Jerome. Which was surprising. She hadn't realised she felt that way until all those feelings just suddenly ambushed her.

She was… she was… jealous.

Jerome looked up and saw Mara looking at him, and then he noticed the look on her face and smirked. Mara felt her stomach flip as she realised how much she loved it when he smirked… as she realised how much she loved… him.

Jerome lent down, and without breaking eye contact with Mara, whispered something into one of the girls' ears. Suddenly a monster erupted from inside Mara and she felt so incredibly jealous and she knew one thing, one thing that she'd never felt more certain of, Jerome was hers.

Mara whipped around to face the inside of her locker and took a deep breath in then out, which didn't really do anything to calm her, tapping the door of her locker with her fingers. Then she slowly closed her locker and turned around. She walked over to Jerome and the girls and then manouvered her way through them so she was standing next to Jerome.

"So, what are we talking about?" She asked.

Jerome raised his eyebrows. "I was just chatting to,"

Mara cut in, "You mean flirting with."

"There's nothing wrong with me flirting Mara. It's not like I'm taken or anything."

"Well, actually. You are." Jerome's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then his eyes widened as Mara leaned in on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "You are mine Jerome Clarke." Then she stood back down and said as innocently as possible "See you later Jerome!"

As she walked away she wondered why on earth she'd just done that. It was not like her at all.

Well, people do crazy things when they're in love. She thought.

"Shut up." She said to herself.

Later at dinner Mara, sitting next to Jerome, thought she'd get her revenge on him for making her feel jealous earlier.

"So, Jerome. Who were those girls I saw you talking to at lunch?" She said innocently. Everyone looked up from their dinner, curious as to what Mara was talking about.

Jerome looked at Mara in surprise. "What?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? The group of girls near the lockers. Was that blonde one your girlfriend?" She continued innocently.

Jerome choked on his food and everyone else froze. "She… she wasn't, isn't, my girlfriend."

"Oh really? My mistake, it's just you guys were looking pretty cosy, that's all."

"She isn't my girlfriend." Jerome persisted.

"Then why were you whispering in her ear like you were?"

"Oh!" Alfie, sitting on Jerome's other side, said catching on to what was going on. "I think I know why he did that."

Mara looked over at Alfie, smiling and trying not to laugh at Jerome's horror-stricken face. "Oh, you do?"

"No, Alfie." Jerome warned.

"Yes, I think he was trying to make someone jealous." Everyone watched the three in amusement as Alfie replied to Mara and ignored Jerome.

"Alfie, don't you dare." Jerome warned again.

"Who on earth would he be trying to make jealous?" Mara asked Alfie.

"Well actually, this is quite interesting Mara because I actually think it might have been…"

"Alfie!" Jerome said in a last minute attempt to shut him up.

"…you." Alfie finished. Everyone at the table froze again, waiting for a response.

Mara turned to Jerome. "Jerome? Why would you try to make me jealous?"

Jerome looked at Mara with a face that said Really? "Mara, I know you know. You're just asking because you want me to say it in front of everyone."

"Yup." Mara said, popping the "p" and then going back to eating her dinner.

"Mara!" Jerome exclaimed in exasperation. He stood up, passed round the back of her chair, grabbed her left wrist and dragged her out through the front door. Mara giggled all the way.

Everyone at the table sat there for a second then they all rushed out of their chairs to the front window to watch Jerome and Mara in front of the house.

"Mara! What on earth?" Jerome looked at Mara in bewilderement.

Mara bit her lip. "I was just trying to get back at you."

"What for?"

"Making me jealous."

The smirk returned to Jerome's face. "I knew that had worked when you told me that I was yours."

Mara blushed.

Then Jerome stopped smirking and genuinely smiled. "Now that you've "got back at me", will you please go out with me?"

Mara smiled back. "Yes."

Jerome swept Mara up in a hug and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mara didn't realise he'd lifted her off the floor until he put her down again minute later and pulled away. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said "Come here, you." He placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him back while he placed his arms around her waist.

They kissed until they heard a shout of "Get in there mate!" from Alfie who was standing in the doorway along with everyone else from Anubis House.


	6. Addicted

_A/N: My first one-shot for HOA One Shot Day 2013. Set after the end of Season 2 but before Season 3 (i.e. before Jerome turned into the slimeball Patricia had always said he was, still can't believe he cheated,what happened to the Jerome we know and love?)._

_Addicted_

"I have to admit, Mara," Jerome said, sitting down next to her on a sofa in the Drama and Assembly room that the students often used as a common room during break times. "I think I might be addicted to you."

Mara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Bit of a strange thing to say, there, Jerome. I'm not sure whether to be flattered or creeped out."

"It's a compliment Mara."

"Right. And what do you mean by it, exactly?"

Jerome ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I… I guess, I just can't stop thinking about you."

Mara smiled at him. "You, charmer, you." She teased him, but she couldn't quite stop herself from blushing. She pretended to sigh. "Why does my boyfriend insist on complimenting me all the time? Oh, the hard life of me."

Jerome laughed, standing up. "Come on, we better go. We have Maths next, one of your favourite subjects. Which is one of the weirder things about you, by the way. How can someone love maths? It's just strange."

"Well, since you don't really like any subjects, Jerome, you can't really make judgements." Mara laughed, standing up as well. Together they began walking to their classroom.

"You know, Mara," Jerome said, as they walked. "I did pay you a compliment at the start of the conversation, so you should have given me one back."

"Alright, I admit it, I'm addicted to you too."

"I thought as much."


	7. Adoration

_A/N: My second one shot for HOA One Shot Day 2013. Set after the end of Season 2 but before Season 3 (i.e. the season where Jerome's evil brother took his place and stupidly cheated on Mara, ugh, don't like cheaters)._

_Adoration_

"Mara, Jerome adores you, he always has."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Alfie." Mara sat on her bed in the bedroom she shared with Patricia and Joy in Anubis House, trying to get her homework done but not being able to due to Alfie.

He was standing next to her bed, trying to explain that the prank Jerome and him had played, which had caused Mara's laptop to be destroyed, hadn't meant to do that. It was an accident, apparently, and they hadn't meant to affect Mara.

"Honestly Mara, he's sitting in his room sighing and he won't do anything and he's being really boring just because you won't talk to him because our prank backfired… on you. And he's just really annoyed at himself because he really likes you and he thinks he's ruined his chances." Alfie said.

Mara looked up from her work with a curious smile, "Did he tell you to tell me this?"

Alfie scratched the back of his neck. "Um, no… And he's probably going to be really angry at me when he finds out I have told you because I don't think he wanted you to know until he was sure you like him back… And now I sound like Amber with all this gossip."

Mara laughed, "Don't worry Alfie, I won't tell him you told me."

Alfie smiled. "Thanks… And will you start talking to him again?"

"Yes, I think so." She said and Alfie smiled again before walking towards the door to leave. "Oh, Alfie?" He stopped just as he was opening the door to go.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Jerome, but I kind of adore him too."


End file.
